More Than Friends
by ShinyPokeManic
Summary: Young Dexman and Blake share a moment on a hill at sunset. Fluff and Yaoi warning. Rated T for romance.


**So, Manic here for a one-shot fanfic! This one will be full of Yaoi and fluff, so if you don't like any of that kind of stuff, go away now. I don't need flamers here, but constructive critisism is welcome. I also had my first dream about Pokemon today. So, I guess that means I am now one with my inner nerd. ^.- The trainee has become the ninja XD The padiwan has become the jedi. -is in an uncontrolable fit of laughter- -dies from laugter-**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, if I did, there would be Palletshipping in the anime!(Yes, I am a fan of Palletshipping)**

"Where are we going?" I asked. Blake had told me that we were going somewhere 'importaint' today. He waited untill late in the day to go too, almost sunset, and that made my heart flip in a funny way. We were walking up a huge hill at the edge of town, the one with a single tree ontop.

"Up there," he said, pointing at the top of the hill. My heart did that funny flip again. I'm used to the flips though, as they happen most every time I hear his voice. "I have something special planned out," he said with a wink.

My heart was racing, even though I hadn't even broke a sweat from climbing. The top was ten feet away, my heart flipped again. The top was five feet away, another flip. Four feet away, flip. Two feet away, flip. When we were only one foot away, I didn't notice the flip; the sun was setting. I looked over the edge of the hill, and saw reds and yellows and purples dance in the sky, as if they are at a ball.

I layed down on the hill to watch the sky more clearly, and Blake sat next to me. "Beutiful, isn't it Dex?" he asked. "Y-yeah," I said, uneasy from how close he was. "This is only the seccond most beautiful thing I have ever seen though," he said.

"Wh-what's the first?" I asked him, sitting up. He looked straight at me, a strange emotion sitting upon his sea-blue eyes. "You." I was speechless, and I didn't know what to do. I really wanted to pull him close and never let go, but I couldn't help but wonder if he was pulling a prank. My thoughts were inturupted, however, by a pair of lips pressing down on mine.

I was shocked at first, as anyone would have been, but I soon got myself together and kissed him back. He broke the kiss soon after and said uneasily, "I...I l-love y-you, Dexman." My head had no idea what to do, but my heart did. "I l-love you too," I said. He pulled me into a hug, and I did just the same.

He broke the hug and moved over, closer to me. He layed down, motioning me to lay next to him. I did just so, putting my head on his arm. We watched the sunset finnish, then we watched the stars. Blake went into a whole speech about the stars, but I was distracted by the way the stars reflected off his eyes.

He checked the time, and sat up immedietly, pushing me up with him. "My Arceus! It's 12:27! I was supposed to be home at 10!" he yelled at no one. "Don't worry, you won't get yelled at if I'm there. Remember; your parrents never yell at you infront of me," I said, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, you're right. Hey, would you want to stay the night at my house?" he asked. My face heated up, embarrasment flowing over me. "Oh, I didn't mean it that way..." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's OK, I'll just sleep on the guest bed," I said, trying really hard to keep disapointment out of my voice.

Blake stood up, offering his hand to help me up. I gladly took it, pulling myself up. "We don't have time to walk, so I guess we can run," he suggested. "No way, I am too tired to run all the way to your house. How about we use my Charizard to fly to your place?" I said, then asked.**(:3)**

"You brought your Pokemon? I left my belt at home, I guess I didn't think about wild Pokemon..." he said. "Hey, at least you thought about me, that has to count for something, right?" I told him comfortingly. He nodded as I took out Charizard's Pokeball. I threw it up in the air, and out came Charizard in his fullest.

"Charizard, can you take us to Blake's house?" I asked him. He nodded, and leaned forward, motioning for us to get on. We climbed on his back, and I held on to his neck. Blake wrapped his arms around me, probably enjoying it. Charizard started flapping his wings, and took off. The wind blowing in my hair was always a wonderful feeling.

_*Not as wonderful as Blake's hug though,*_ I thought with a chuckle. Charizard landed infront of Blake's house, and Blake instantly got off and went to the door. I hopped off too, pulling out Charizard's Pokeball and returning him. I went up to Blake, who was knocking on the door.

His dad opened the door, seeing Blake and looking like he was about to yell, then over to me and the other look disapated immedietly. "Well, hello there. Where have you two been?" his dad asked. I looked over at Blake trying to see if he wanted to lie, or tell the truth.

"We've been at his house watching horror movies," Blake said. So he was going with lieing. "Yeah, I got this new one called-" I started, but was cut off by Blake's dad. "You know I don't like it when you lie, so where were you really?" he questioned. I gulped; how did he know we were lieing?

Blake looked really nervous, so I decided to talk. "W-we were u-up on the h-hill," I said, pointing in the direction of the hill. "And what were you doing up there?" his dad asked. I felt like I was about to colapse, and Blake must have noticed this, because he said, "We were letting our Pokemon play."

Blake's dad raised an eyebrow, and his hand. In his hand was Blake's Pokeball belt. "Really now, how were you letting your Pokemon play, without your belt?" _*Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit!* _I thought.

Blake looked about ready to crack, so he did. "I'm sorry for lying, it's just that, Dex and I were watching the sunset," Blake said, leaving out the part where we kissed. "Now, why did you bring Dex up there instead of your girlfriend?" his dad asked, clueless.

Blake sighed. "Well, I don't really have a girlfriend," he said, seeing a nod from his dad as a signal to continue, "and Dex and I love each other." His dad sat there for a minute thinking about it, then he started laughing. "Oh, man you guys can crack me up! Whew, and for a second there I thought you were serious!" he stated.

"B-but w-we are s-serious!" I yelled at him. He stopped laughing and caught his breath. "Do you mean to tell me, that you are gay?" he asked, seriousness replacing his humor. "Y-yes," Blake stated proudly. His dad looked angry again, this time not caring if I was there. "Then you are not aloud in this household untill you give up this whole gay nonsence!" he yelled, throwing Blake's belt at us.

He then slammed the door, muttering something about how gays shouln't be able to have a place on this plannet. Blake just stood there, looking like he was close to tears. I pulled him into a hug, trying to comfort him. "It's going to be OK, you can stay at my house untill your dad stops being homophobic," I told him.

He broke away from my hug, and picked up his belt. "Yeah, but that won't happen untill Arceus himself is gay," Blake mumbled. Suddenly, a window up stairs oppened up and Blake's backpack, blanket, sleeping bag, and foldable tent landed on the lawn. I hugged Blake again, as more of his stuff flew out the window.

"Oh, get a room!" Blake's dad yelled. "He had a room before you threw him out like yesterday's garbage!" I yelled back. His dad just shut the window, having got the rest of Blake's stuff out of his room. Sitting on the lawn was a backpack, a foldable tent, a foldable bike, a sleeping bag, a blanket, and a gold necklace I got him for his birthday last year.

He broke away from my hug again and started picking up his stuff. I went over to help, I picked up his necklace, and his bike. He had already gotten the rest put away in his backpack. He shoved his bike in it too, sniffling. "It will be Ok, the only way from here is up," I said comfortingly, putting on his necklace.

The necklace had a gold chain, with the word 'hope' as a silver charm. He smiled at me, saying, "Thanks," before putting on his backpack and belt. I called on Charizard again to take us to my house, where for a couple of days we stayed. Then after that, my mom had bought us tickets for an airplane ride to the Sinnoh region.

I thanked her, because tickets from Hoenn to Sinnoh were expensive. We left that day, saying good-bye to my mom and a few other friends who were saying, "Good luck!" and, "Have a nice trip!" and even, "I hope you brought protection!" We smiled at them all, and borded the plane. We were starting another adventure.

**So, it was good, right? I thought so, I had more fun writing this story than any others. Please reveiw! If I get enough reveiws, I will turn this from a one-shot to a full on story. Who knows, I might just do that because I really want to! The city was Little Root, and the characters are Blake and Dexman, my original OC's. So, I guess this means Chow for Now!**


End file.
